


【翔润】今天的松润有点甜

by AkatsukiL



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: 一次大胆的厕所Play
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 7





	【翔润】今天的松润有点甜

**Author's Note:**

> 樱井翔/松本润。划线有意义。

樱井翔觉得最近团内成员看他的眼神有些奇怪。  
  
尤其是二宫和也，只要他在乐屋翻阅手机和试图找松本润说话的时候二宫总会暂停游戏盯着他几秒钟的时间，但没有说话，只是默不作声地叹了口气去骚扰被他枕着腿打瞌睡的大野智，但仍会不时警惕的看着自己。  
  
我做了什么事吗？  
  
樱井抓抓头发，起身往松本润的方向走去，嘴才张开，松本就被不知道哪里出现的相叶雅纪抓走，兴致勃勃的在某个大牌官网为他挑选适合的私服，价格一如既往的奢侈。  
  
“樱井さん，准备拍摄了。”  
  
“好的，这就来。”  
  
目送樱井走出乐屋，松本转头看向相叶，双手抱臂挑眉看人艰难地寻找话题，“你们最近在搞什么？”  
  
看不下去相叶这个笨蛋结巴半天吐不出一句完整的话的行为，二宫坐起身，吓得大野打了个嗝。  
  
“J，你要小心樱井翔那个hentai！”  
  
“对！上次翔さん喝醉时候说的话简、简直太过分了！”  
  
“笨蛋！你在脸红什么！？”  
  
看着相叶突然脸红的样子，二宫气不打一处来，一掌拍在竹马的背上，无视人抽气揉背掏出手机点开MP3格式的录音。  
  
“唔嘿嘿……好想把润揣在怀里天天随身带着，润太可爱了，甜甜的笑容和JR时期简直没有差别，这阵子长回来的脸颊肉嘟嘟的好想咬一口……啊，想把润剥丝抽茧般的吃——”  
  
“……这是什么？”  
  
看我的弟弟都被吓坏了，二宫看松本只是楞了个神，缓过来后平淡的语气和冷静的样子让他看着心里抽抽的发疼。  
  
“相叶氏不知道什么时候拿我的手机录下来的，不是这个问题。”一手拍开想要解释录音问题的相叶，二宫猛地大声道：“J，是樱井翔那个痴汉居然这样看你！！”  
  
“Nino，太大声啦。”  
  
大野张大嘴打了个哈欠，擦掉眼角生理性泌出的泪水坐在松本身边，安抚般将手臂搭在松本的肩上。  
  
“松润，不要太惯着翔さん啊。”  
  
拍拍松本的肩膀，大野语调一转扑向二宫所在之处，只见二宫的手刚从包装盒中拿出一块尚未拆封塑封的草莓大福，ON模式一开精神十足的猫在相叶和二宫二人之间抢夺甜品，近来甜品部的成员似乎又要增加一位了。  
  
我和翔さん已经在一起了，松本张张嘴还是没说出口，狡黠地笑了笑，任由门把这样误会下去，但自家恋人那样痴汉的言论可从没在他面前表现出来过。  
  
松本站起身从二宫手中接过一块羊羹放进嘴里，没去管像团刚出生的猫崽胡闹的三个哥哥门把，哼着爱贼甜的调子扭胯走出乐屋，J家步一如既往的正宗。  
  
“听说翔さん想把我带在身上？”  
  
松本问了一路的工作人员，在洗手间里逮到了正在洗手的恋人，确认当场没有第三个人的存在松本放大了胆子，上前几步凑到樱井耳边轻吹口气，看着樱井呼吸一窒的样子满足感油然而生。  
  
趁着樱井还在愣神想在外保持存在透明人关系的恋人突然主动这个讯息，松本拽着樱井的皮带将人带到卫生干净没有异味的隔间里，双手一搭坐在樱井紧绷起来的大腿上，下颚一抬挑起嘴角的模样让樱井的心跳乱了几个拍子。  
  
“我想要。”  
  
“理由？”  
  
抵抗住恋人的诱惑，樱井伸手理了理松本歪过一边的领带，考虑到现在坐在腿上的这个人心情雀跃过头的表现，惊喜的同时也让他心生警惕，也许这是门把们近日来怪异的现象结果。  
  
“你的部分已经提前拍完了，所以我们有足够的时间给自己一些奖励。”  
  
“Maちゃん，这里是公用洗手间。”  
  
“所以？”  
  
“你能忍得住吗？”樱井伸手覆在被黑裤包裹住的臀上，充满暗示意味的挺了挺腰腹，“不叫出声有点难。”  
  
“用你能用上的东西把我的嘴堵上不就好了吗？现在，”松本抚上那诚实地将裤裆撑起的地方，舌尖伸出在樱井的凝视下舔过嘴角，“操我。”  
  
樱井的吻在松本话音刚落就迫不及待地贴在被舔湿的唇上，没有任何阻挡进入了口腔肆意划过内的一切。要窒息了，松本浑身发软地推搡仍在掠夺他呼吸氧气的凶手，无力的动作反倒令人感觉是在欲迎还拒。  
  
“好香。”  
  
本衬衫的纽扣全数被解开，裸露的两颗乳首被手指肆意玩弄，白皙的肌肤在情动下泛起一层淡淡的粉色。樱井在人高高扬起露出优美的脖颈处深吸口气，为了不被他人看出忍住在上面啃咬的欲望，舌头像是品尝佳肴细致的舔过那上下游走的喉结，身上人紊乱的呼吸和几声细微的呻吟传到樱井耳边，公开场所带来的刺激和快感远不止感染到了他，也令松本的身体愈发敏感。  
  
“没有你香，翔子大姐姐唔……别咬那里。”  
  
工作休息间隙的关系，樱井不敢在松本身上留下痕迹，只能报复性的在人挺立的乳首用牙齿咬着小小磨蹭几下，手在紧实的身体上游走抚摸早已熟记于心的敏感点，每一次触碰和小力的揉捏让沉浸在抚慰中的松本想自己就像一块面团被樱井掌握在手心任意搓揉。  
  
“今天的主动是因为什么？我记得你不爱在这样不干净的地方做这种事。”  
  
“不想告诉你。”  
  
在松本不满扭动下身的示意下解开裤链释放出颤巍巍站立的阴茎，冠状处的顶端已经渐渐泌出透明的液体，樱井撸动几下想到衣服是赞助商提供不能弄脏，感谢HR的贴心之处，隔间门上有几个悬挂衣服的挂钩。  
  
三下五除二脱下松本的衣服，浑身光裸的恋人坐在马桶盖上，双腿打开一手撸动翘起的阴茎，一手顺着流出的津液抚摸紧闭的皱褶处，挑衅般冲自己挑挑眉刻意发出甜腻的呻吟。  
  
“校长先生是想潜规则吗？”  
  
伸腿搭在樱井的肩上，光裸的脚踝蹭了蹭樱井的脖颈，恋人快速吞咽的行为大大愉悦了主动诱惑的松本，白皙的脚不安分的抵在醒目撑起的裤裆，脚趾灵巧地夹住裤链拉下，裤头纽扣已经被樱井解开，圆润的脚趾踩在浅色颜色中被津液沾湿的深色位置上，沿着硕大的形状划过最终还是好心的拉下内裤，释放那被禁锢地发疼的硬物。  
  
“校长先生好精神啊。”  
  
“Maちゃん……你是故意的。”  
  
樱井握住脚踝，指腹细细摩挲几下顺着细滑的腿肌游走到大腿根部处抚摸，两手抓着对方的腰肢将人身体转过背对着他。  
  
松本双膝跪在盖上，两手撑着水箱，撅起翘臀的动作让背部呈现出美好的弧度，但身后的人仅仅发出喘息没有任何动作，正要疑惑转过身，后穴传来的奇异触感惊的松本拔高的发出呻吟。  
  
“嘘，Maちゃん要安静。”  
  
手掌用力拍了下臀肉，柔软却又弹性十足的两瓣臀在樱井手中被情色的揉搓。双唇覆在紧闭的穴口，作为新闻主播的舌头一如既往的灵活，粗糙的舌面一次又一次划过皱褶。少有的体位和爱抚让松本难以自持地颤抖着将臀送往恋人的口中，臀瓣又一次被埋首臀间的人警示性的拍打着，抽噎般呜咽了声，最终放弃忍耐含住自己的手指吮吸掩盖那些不该发出的呻吟。  
  
紧闭的穴口已经被舔开，周围的皱褶湿湿的发亮，穴口被人舔舐的泛红，三指伸进穴内还没抽动就被内壁紧紧绞住，柔软紧致的甬道让樱井只是浅浅抽动几下就抽出手指，离开穴口的手指牵出一道银丝。  
  
“Maちゃん的这里在期待我进入啊。”  
  
樱井握住充血站立的阴茎贴着臀缝磨蹭，不时用顶端戳刺那张张合合的穴口，顶端溢出的津液成了恰到好处的润滑剂，樱井俯下身，将松本的手指从他的嘴里拿开换成自己的，感受穴口可以容纳自己的阴茎后不再温柔抚慰，直直将硕大的硬物插入早已空虚寂寞的后穴，仿若毛头小子一样重重抽送着。  
  
“唔——啊……翔さん好棒……”  
  
松本的手抓着水箱，身体随着樱井大力的抽送如同狂风中摇曳的落叶扭动，残余的理智仍然记得这是在公共场合，伸舌含住樱井进入过自己后穴的手指，毫不在意其中的味道大口吮吸着，舌头游走在手指上的每一个角落，划过每一道细纹，将樱井的手舔的湿漉漉，唾液顺着樱井的指缝流下落在水箱的按键上方。  
  
这是我的爱人，爱了十多年的爱人。  
  
一想到松本近期拍的那部电影，曾在松本不知道的时候翻过他的剧本，即便松本是为了他好没有告诉他其中会有的剧情但樱井仍然嫉妒，嫉妒能看到他身体的每一个人，嫉妒的发狂，只想把人锁在床上日夜操弄，独属于他。  
  
“润，你是我的。”  
  
樱井一把将松本身体翻过，坐在盖上让人以骑乘的姿势倒在自己怀里，体位突然地变化和加深进入的硬物让松本忍不住尖叫出声，巨大的快感袭向全身使得松本蜷缩成一团在樱井怀中，发软的手臂搂紧了樱井的脖颈，寻求保护般不安地靠向他，被自己啃咬的红肿的双唇贴向樱井交换着彼此的津液，只能发出破碎的呻吟。  
  
“呜……翔さん…啊…好喜欢你……”  
  
察觉到樱井莫名的不安，没有时间细究原因就被人疯狂的索吻和下身大力的抽送瞬间带走了理智，带着哭腔含糊说话的奶音像是撒娇，流下生理性泪水的眼睛湿润的让樱井想到了小鹿斑比，含着水雾的眼睛倒映着他的身影。  
  
“润，我也喜欢你。”  
  
樱井认真的回应令松本鼻头一酸流出泪水，乖巧的扭动下身夹紧臀间进出的阴茎，内壁湿软紧致的包裹仿佛是不舍阴茎抽出。  
  
这种隐晦挽留眷恋的方式令樱井一窒，脑中那根名为理智的线崩的一声断开，扣住身上人扭动的腰胯，重重向上顶弄，松本毫不怀疑如果可以樱井会将囊袋也捅进自己的身体，腹间翘起溢出白浊的阴茎在彼此紧贴的身体磨蹭，前后带来的感觉令松本快要陷入情欲的深渊出不来了。  
  
“翔さん，要……要射了……”  
  
松本埋在樱井的颈间克制住不去发出呻吟，后穴里阴茎一刻不停地碾过敏感的位置，穴口处泡沫般的白浊在两人交合间的碰撞下发出啪啪的声音，情色的令松本羞耻不已却又欣喜平日里以理智著称的恋人被自己弄得失去理智陷入情欲，这样的樱井翔只能自己看到，松本忍不住在樱井喘息张开的唇上咬上一口，随后被恋人轻嘶后伸出的舌头缠住黏糊糊的湿吻起来。  
  
“唔，一起。”  
  
狠狠绞住穴内加快抽送的阴茎，松本咬着自己的手指发出破碎的呻吟射了出来，白浊黏糊的沾在彼此的腹部，淫靡的不行。  
  
内壁痉挛似的抽搐夹紧让樱井没能忍住，快速抽插十几下埋入最深的地方射了出来。  
  
“Maちゃん，今天为什么这么主动，嗯？”  
  
仍然瘫在樱井怀里喘息度过高潮期的松本笑出声，蹭了蹭樱井的脸颊，哑声道：“好想把润揣在怀里天天随身带着，润太可爱了，甜甜的笑容和JR时期简直没有差别——这些醉话在你和利达他们喝酒时被Nino录下来了。”  
  
在松本说到一半已经察觉不对，藏在心底这样痴汉的想法是从未打算令恋人知道的，樱井难得红着一张脸没有作声，皱起的眉头显然在后悔自己喝的太多说出了太过私密的话。  
  
“翔さん要克制自己饮酒的量了，虽然很可爱。”  
  
抚平樱井紧锁的眉头，松本眨眨眼捧着樱井的脸亲了亲他的嘴唇，“该苦恼的是要什么时候告诉利达他们我们的事情。”  
  
“啊，顺其自然？”  
  
叹气苦恼的样子太可爱了，松本懒洋洋的扭了扭后臀。  
  
“动不了了。”  
  
樱井无奈地将软下的阴茎抽出，红肿的穴口还未能闭合缓缓流出白浊，看着松本只是整理凌乱的发型叹气只得自己动手清理这毫无预料的性爱留下的痕迹。  
  
  
  
END


End file.
